


Quietly among the noise and haste

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think it will be a happy new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly among the noise and haste

Fred and George had claimed responsibility for the decorations for New Year's Eve, so when midnight came the dining room exploded into flashing lights and sparkling creatures. The Weasleys were there with Harry and Hermione, trying to see each other through the haze of colour or catch the luminescent butterflies.

Remus had spent the last portion of the evening with Arthur more cursing than discussing Dolores Umbridge. But, as the New Year approached, he inched closer and closer to Sirius to steal him from Harry's company.

Hidden by the confusion of changing colour and shadows, Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius's shoulder and carefully pressed his lips to the corner of Sirius's mouth.

"Happy New Year," he said.

Sirius's grin was lit by a red dragonfly. "I think it will be," he said.


End file.
